1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information distribution system, an information distribution apparatus, and an information distribution method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, signage systems, which display images including various kinds of information by a display, a projector, etc., are being widely used. Particularly, it is known that it is effective to distribute and display advertisements, announcements, etc., by using a signage system.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-161023
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-87017